The present invention relates generally to disk drive data storage devices. In particular, the present invention is a small and low profile rigid magnetic disk drive that can be efficiently assembled from relatively few components.
Rigid magnetic disk drives are well known and in widespread use as digital information storage devices. These disk drives typically include a spindle motor with one or more magnetic disks mounted to a metal base. One or more suspension assemblies support read/write heads over the surfaces of each disk. The suspension assemblies are rotatably mounted to the metal base by an actuator bearing. An actuator assembly, also mounted to the metal base, drives and positions the heads over the disks to access desired information tracks thereon. Integrated circuits and other electronic components of the disk drive are mounted to a circuit board. The circuit board itself is typically mounted to the side of the metal base opposite the spindle motor and disks. In other disk drives the circuit board is positioned within a recess in the metal base.
Rigid magnetic disk drives are available in a wide variety of sizes and associated storage capacities. One important and expanding segment of the disk drive market requires small, low profile drives. Modest amounts of storage capacity (e.g., 20-40 Mbytes) are often acceptable in applications for drives of this type. One disk drive commercially available from Hewlett-Packard includes two 33 mm diameter disks, and has a profile thickness of about 10-12 min.
Applications for small form factor (dimensional relationship) drives of this type will expand as their profile decreases. To be commercially viable, however, those drives must be available at relatively low cost per megabyte of storage. Since drives of this type will often be used in portable and mobile applications, they must also be sufficiently rugged to withstand shock loads. It is therefore evident that there is a continuing need for improved small form factor disk drives and methods of assembly.